vongopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Onomy artykuły
No więc mam pytanie. Czy artykuły użytkownika "Kapitan Onoma" są do przyjęcia? Większość z nas wie co on wyrabiał na Bastionie. Jego artykuły można powiedzieć są próbą rozbudowania kanonu (:D). Tylko pytanie - czy to ma sens? Moim zdaniem można zachować artykuły Kapitan Onoma (najlepiej napisać od nowa) i Sojusz AntyOnomski. Ale nie jakieś "Wojny Zielonych Psycholi" (nie wiem dokładnie jak to się nazywa ;p). Co wy o tym sądzicie? --Darth Kol 14:40, 9 kwi 2008 (UTC) :Cóż, ja to widzę w ten sposób :) Większość z tych artykułów rzeczywiście nadaje się na złom - nie jest śmieszna, nie jest okrywcza, często nawet nie jest o SW. Aczkolwiek cała zabawa z ich usunięciem wymaga większych działań, choć jest do zrobienia. Z drugiej strony nie jestem omnibusem, i w sytuacji gdy te artykuły de facto nie łamią regulaminu wprost - nie są bluźniercze, pełne błędów, etc, póki co o ile nie pojawiają się przy nich w dyskusjach wyraźne prośby o kasację, to zostają. Jeśli pojawi się wola użytkowników Vongopedii by z tym zrobić porządek od razu oczywiście tak się stanie. Wciąż sam jednak czekam na więcej chwil by znów porządnie zacząć edytować i zmieniać, a nie tylko bieżąco czuwać nad bezpieczeństwem tego co już mamy :) Wielkie Łowy można prędko zrobić po raz drugi :) Tak czy siak Vongopedia zawsze dawała spory luz użytkownikom i jeśli Onoma chce, niech sobie pisze, aż się wśród adminów zdecyduje co z tym zrobić lub gdy zaistnieje poważna wola społeczna na szybkie zmiany :) --Nalken (Wedge) 18:53, 9 kwi 2008 (UTC) :Obiecuję się poprawić i dośmieszyć niektóre artykuły :) Muszę tylko jakoś te archiwa przekopać... Ile ja tego potworzyłem?... --Kapitan Onoma 19:33, 9 kwi 2008 (UTC) ::Hm, a jakie konkretnie artykuły nie są wcale śmieszne? Muszę poznać wasze zdanie, bo nie przewertuję wszystkiego. --Kapitan Onoma 19:37, 9 kwi 2008 (UTC) :::Konkretnie myślałem np. o tych recenzjach fanficów (np. Nadiru). Część z tych artykułów to właściwie tylko same linki, a mamy do tego jeden artykuł, czyli "Dzieła objawione". Poza tym trudno to nazwać recenzjami, bo to w zasadzie maksymalnie parę zdań :) Przejrzyj i popracuj nad tym, bo jest kiepsko :) --Nalken (Wedge) 19:55, 9 kwi 2008 (UTC) ::::Łedżu, problem polega na tym, że Onoma nie rozwija universum Vonga, tylko tworzy własne. Nie nawiązuje do istniejących, tylko tworzy własne artykuły i odnośniki do tych własnych. Czasem coś napomni o Shedao, czasem o innych, ale nie czuć w tych artykułach ducha Vongopedii. Czuć tylko gościa, który przyszedł na absurdalną wikię i nie wnosząc ani do universum SW, ani do Fandomu, pisze artykuły o sobie i rzeczach związanych ze sobą, nie wnoszących jednak ani nic śmiesznego, ani specjalnie inteligentnego. Każdy jeden artykuł napisany przez Onomę nadaje się jak dla mnie albo do kasacji, albo conajmniej do gruntownej poprawy. Nie lubię niedbalstwa, a Onoma jest niedbały jak mało kto. --Ri 13:28, 10 kwi 2008 (UTC) ::::To właściwie nie są recenzje, tylko artykuły o nich, jak np. te o "Poza Galaktykę". A jeśli chodzi o Dzieła objawione... to np. trudno mi niektóre fanfici Radeny zakwalifikować jako objawione ;) Jeśli się wyrobię, to poprawię wszystko do końca miesiąca :) Ri -> Ale niektóre mają trochę humoru, prawda ?:| pozdro600 --Kapitan Onoma 11:05, 11 kwi 2008 (UTC) :::::Trochę. Nawet słowo "chleb" ma w sobie TROCHĘ humoru. W dodatku wydaje mi się, że nie lubisz Nadiru. Wszystkie jego opowiadania przedstawiasz jako dno, podczas gdy wiele z dobrych opowiadań z Bastionu na Vongu jest opisywanych jako DZIEŁA. Ja szanuję Radenę i jego pracę, dlatego nie podoba mi się ten sposób pisania o nim. Oczywiście wiem, że Vongopedia traktuje fandom z przymrużeniem oka, ale sam piszesz "trudno mi niektóre fanfici Radeny zakwalifikować jako objawione", gdy jego fanfictiony są jednymi z najlepszych na Bastionie. Jeśli Grubiblia może być objawiona, czy Pogawędki przy Koreliańskim, to fanfiki Radeny też mogą być objawione. To problem? --Ri 12:36, 11 kwi 2008 (UTC) ::::::Nno, to dobrze ci się wydaje, nie lubię Nadiru. Ale jako autor to fakt, sprawdza sie dobrze. A objawione w sensie vongowo-alkoholowo-gungańskim ;) Dobra, idę spać, bo sam już nie rozumiem tego, co piszę ;) --Kapitan Onoma 15:04, 11 kwi 2008 (UTC) :::::::Póki co trafiłam na dwa artykuły stowrzone przez Kapitana Onomę i oba mają adnotacje w dyskusji, w resztę na razie nie zagłębiałam się :) Taraissu 16:22, 15 kwi 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Nie masz czego żałować Issu. Nie masz. :D --Ri 16:31, 15 kwi 2008 (UTC) :::::::::A ja jestem Shedaopedzistą Miesiąca, to o czymś świadczy --Kapitan Onoma 19:48, 18 kwi 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::No, prawda. To o czymś świadczy. Zgodzę się z tobą, Onoma. --Kapitan Onoma 13:22, 19 kwi 2008 (UTC) :P :::::::::::Wow. Być najaktywniejszym człowiekiem na cmentarzu. Musisz być z siebie dumny... --Ri 20:34, 20 kwi 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::A dlaczego "cmentarz"? Bo to tak, jakby tu leżały trupy ;] --Kapitan Onoma 13:53, 21 kwi 2008 (UTC) :To się nazywało "Wojny Zielonych Psychopatów" :D --Kapitan Onoma 17:50, 13 cze 2008 (UTC) Wprawdzie to nie podpada pod ten temat, ale: czemu usunęliście artykuł o mikusiu? Bo uzasadnienie jest dziwne "Artykuł niezwiązany z SW". W takim razie trza by pokasować 40% tego, co jest na Vongo :] Poza tym artykuł był dopiero w trakcie tworzenia, to potem można by go związać z SW :) Vos sie napracował i takie coś :O Dziwne --Kapitan Onoma 17:50, 13 cze 2008 (UTC) : Owszem, trzeba wykasować 40% lub i więcej Vonga, co wkrótce nastąpi :) A z Vosem ta sprawa była omawiana prywatnie :) --Nalken (Wedge) 22:12, 13 cze 2008 (UTC) :: Proponuję nic nie kasować, dopóki nie powstanie Onomopedia. Tam można wrzucić wszystkie artykuły, które wytnie się z Vongo. Bo mam taką ambicyję, zrobić sobie beznadziejną i debilną wikię, która niekoniecznie się kupy trzyma. ---Kapitan Onoma 22:18, 13 cze 2008 (UTC) PS. ALE gdyby wyciąć 40% Vonga, to co wtedy z niego zostanie? Nic, za co go polubiłem :O Rany, ja już kopiuję sobie wszystko do Notatnika